


Ink, Snow, Caught

by lferion



Category: Natural Phenomena (Anthropomorfic), Original Work
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, Three Words from a Hat, Winter, liminal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words of air and water</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink, Snow, Caught

Like ink on snow  
The trees bleed shadows  
Leaf-shapes draw the eye  
Paper-cut-clean

Wind-written sands  
Whisper secrets, drifts  
Of hidden knowledge  
Concealed, revealed

The moment caught  
Inscribed in water,  
Raindrop-ruffled sheet  
Of mirrored sky

Shadow-words  
Wind-words  
Water-words  
All Air and elemental  
Written only in the moment  
And the spaces in-between

**Author's Note:**

> 3-words challenge, first draft Fall 2004, finished 19 Dec 2010


End file.
